


Sealed With A Kiss

by katiekat784



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because I'm a sucker for these four times when fics, F/F, No Angst, University! Cat, all fluff, human!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: The four times Cat and Kara kissed in an alternate universe. And the one time it actually happened.





	Sealed With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWriteLauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriteLauren/gifts).



> Because Greyson has heard me talk about wanting to write this for the past month. And I wanted to gift him something for his birthday!

Sealed With A Kiss 

_I – The Bar_

The tight dress, high heels, perfectly tousled hair. Cat had no intention of going home alone that night. The place was too crowded, it smelt a mixture of sweat and perfume. The booming of the music too loud. But for nights like tonight, it’s the way she preferred it. This way there was no mistaking anything that happens tonight for love. She was currently on her third Martini and it hadn’t kicked in yet. Her eyes wandered across the dance floor and stopped. _Her_. She was stunning in a little black dress with a neckline that was a little too plunging for it to be considered unintentional. Those hips swayed with the grimy beat, her hands tousling a blonde mane of hair. The woman’s eyes fluttered open at what she suspected was the inkling that someone was watching her. Who wouldn’t? Blue eyes found their way to hers. The song changed, a techno beat pounded in her ears. A shyness seemed to overcome her as the woman’s blood red bottom lip caught her teeth and Cat almost wanted to scoff at the irony. It was 2am and she knew that it was a bad idea, the woman looked no more than twenty-five but Cat was just buzzed enough to ignore her better judgment. She dragged her gaze away from the woman and sighed. It had been one hell of a week, she needed a release. She hadn’t been to a place like this in so long. But then again places like this didn’t change much.

She turned to the bartender. “Gimme one more.”

“Two Tequila shots.” She heard as the woman sat down next to her. “I saw you watching me.”

She turned, her gaze focused on the woman that was sitting just a little too close for it to be an accident. The blonde pushed a shot next to her Martini class. The younger woman raised an eyebrow and Cat knew a challenge when she saw it. She grabbed the glass and drank, her eyes never leaving the other blonde. She signaled the bartender for two more, her Martini forgotten about.

That’s how she finds her back being pressed against the sink in the tiny restroom. She’s being hoisted on top of the counter, not giving a shit about anything other than the feel of the woman’s lips on her skin. Her fingers tugged the blonde’s silky curls.

She heard a muffled. “I mhm Kara.”

“Cat,” she managed to say without whimpering.

They both were extremely intoxicated and knew that they should’ve at least gone somewhere else but Cat was too wound up to care anymore. The younger blonde managed to find the sweet spot in the hollow of her neck and was currently driving her to insanity. She traced her tongue up Cat’s neck before lips captured hers in a sloppy kiss.

 

_II – The Library_

Cat entered the library, a slight skip in her step. She made her way to the back, weaving through the rows of books. She found her table and sat down. Slowly, she opened her bag and placed her pens and books in front of her before looking around and checking the clock on the wall. They shared no classes together, she didn’t really know much more than the woman's name but every Tuesday and Friday they somehow ended up sharing a study table. It started a little over a month ago, there were no tables left and the blonde asked to sit with her. They sat there in silence, studying. She had lent the woman an eraser and she borrowed Kara's highlighter. It was nice having a silent companion, after a long dat. The woman's presence seemed to calm her and somehow the hours passed quicker when Kara was near her. Sure enough, she saw Kara pass through the rows and sit across from her, her bag landing with a small thud on the desk.

“Lot of work?” Cat asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kara groaned as she took her books from her bag. “Apparently all my professors have decided to conspire against me.”

“I’m sure that’s exactly what’s happened. It’s all a conspiracy.” She said, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice.

“Hey!” She hit the older woman's arm. “That’s not funny, it could be true.”

“Mhm, sure.” She pressed her lips together and shook her head in an attempt to stop the smile that had formed.

Kara went back to her work and Cat tried, she really did but she couldn’t stop sneaking glances at the beautiful blonde in front of her. She wanted to get to know the other woman, to see her outside of the library. She watched, entranced as the woman furrowed her eyebrows and bit the edge of her bottom lip. It was an expression Cat knew well. Kara would do that whenever she was confused. If she was concentrating, her tongue would peak out and her nose would scrunch up. Cat didn’t notice the time pass until Kara sighed and closed her book.

“Kara?” She heard herself ask before she could think twice about it. “Would you like to go out sometime?”

She froze and Cat closed her eyes preparing for the backlash. “I-I would love that.”

She opened her eyes and smiled at the other woman's expression. “Now okay? I know an amazing Thai place a couple of blocks from here.”

“I love Thai!” She exclaimed as she put her books away.

“Just to be clear, you are aware I’m asking you out on a date?” Cat asked quietly as they started walking to the front of the library.

Kara stopped and stared at her for a moment, her face morphing into an expression Cat knew well. Kara placed a light kiss on her cheek before linking her hand in Cat's. “I'm perfectly aware of that fact. I was hoping you’d ask me for weeks now.”

 

_III – New Years_

There were a lot of things about Earth’s customs that Kara found strange. It seemed the older she got, the more confusing things seemed to get for her. Alex assured her that was because she was aging and experiencing life, not because of her alien status. At least for the most part. One thing Kara never understood was people’s fascination with New Years Eve and the ball dropping in Times Square. It was cold and there were so many people, too many people. But nevertheless, she still found herself being dragged into this fiasco by friends she made in her art class. They had invited her along for a road trip to the Big Apple and Kara was never one to pass up the opportunity. It all would’ve been fine except she seemed to have gotten separated from the others. 

 _Ten._ There were too many people, too many things were happening at once. Everybody seemed to look exactly the same and she found herself unable to concentrate. The music was too loud. Kara tried but she couldn't hear them. _Nine._ The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned around only to find herself in the sights of what Kara could only assume was a Greek goddess. _Eight._ The woman in front of her was petite and wavy golden hair that came to her shoulders seemed to flow with the wind. _Seven._ The blonde’s cheeks were flushed and Kara couldn’t help but admire the juxtaposition between her rosy cheeks and pale face. But it was her eyes that captivated her the most. The beautiful stranger was staring at her so intensely, Kara felt herself start to blush. _Six._ Someone moved directly in front of her view of the mysterious woman. Suddenly Kara couldn't help but stare at the clock watching as the countdown changed. _Five._ The person moved up slightly and she found the blonde smirking at her. Almost as if she knew exactly where Kara's train of thought was. _Four._ The woman bit her bottom lip. Oh yeah. She definitely knew what Kara was going to do. _Three._ Kara walked towards the woman, practically pushing an innocent bystander out the way. _Two_. She didn't think about how completely insane and out of character it was for her to be doing this. _One._ This was it. The woman met her half way and suddenly Kara understood why New Years was such a big thing. The fireworks that lit up the sky were nothing compared to the fireworks igniting in within her. Kara pulled back, preparing for an awkward encounter but the woman only stared at her for a moment before pulling her in for another kiss. Kara smiled into the blonde. Maybe there were plenty of things to celebrate on New Years after all.

 

_IV – Cooking Class_

Kara didn’t know why she was here. Honestly, she could be doing so many other things, more important things. After all, it was Friday night. But instead, she’s in a classroom, waiting for the teacher to enter. She sighed, it was all Alex’s fault. Her sister thought it would be a good idea for Kara to take a cooking class considering the amount of takeout she purchased each week. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know how to, it was just a lot simpler to order from the Chinese restaurant down the block. Okay, maybe it was also because she didn’t really know much about cooking but still. That didn’t mean she had to sign her up for lessons. She was about to walk out when the woman entered. To say that she was beautiful was an understatement. She was petite, blonde, in a simple gray dress that hugged her curves. This woman radiated confidence and Kara was immediately captivated.

“Hello class. I’m Cat, unfortunately, Mary could not longer be here. So, I’ll be your instructor for the next ten weeks.”  She said with a smirk, almost as if there was an inside joke that she wasn’t a part of.

The lessons flew by and Kara found herself looking forward to each class and wanting more. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining it, but she could’ve sworn that Cat had started flirting with her. And honestly, Kara took great pleasure in flirting back. The final class had just ended and Kara stayed behind to help clean up.

“Sorry,” she said softly as she brushed against Cat to go to the sink.

“Don’t be.” The older woman bit her bottom lip. “Have you showed Alex what you’ve learned yet?”

She laughed as the other woman handed her things to be dried. “Actually yes. You should’ve seen her face.”

“Well," she started, a smirk forming. “When you first came here, you barely knew how to boil water.”

Kara feigned shock. “Oh, class ends and suddenly your true colors appear. I see how it is.”

The older woman’s response was a shrug. “Well someone’s got to keep you in line.”

“I’m gonna miss these classes…And you.” She sighed as she started finished drying the last dish.

“Me too.” She paused for a moment before she moved closer to the other woman. “Screw it.”

Before she had time to asked what the older blonde meant by that, she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. Kara pulled her closer as she felt fingers running through her hair. She moaned into the kiss. In the back of her mind, she reminded herself to thank Alex for signing her up for the class.

They pulled away from each other and she felt herself blush under Cat’s gaze. “You know, my next class doesn’t start for another hour.”

 

_V – The Balcony_

Cat looked over from her papers to the balcony. Over the past year, she had a sixth sense when it came to the city’s superhero. Of course, she had a sixth sense when it came to the caped hero’s true identity as well. But for now, she was perfectly content with pretending they she was still in the dark.

“Shouldn't you be at home? It's late.” The caped hero asked as she flew towards the older woman.

Cat laughed, taking a sip of her drink. “Monthly issue, special addition is coming out in a couple of days and well…”

“Nervous?” She asked hesitantly as Cat went to pour her a glass.

“No,” she scrunched her nose. “Okay, maybe a little. Last month’s issue didn't do as well as I had hoped. And I'm sure you have much more important things to do than listen to me complain.”

“I’ve got time.” She spoke softly as she grabbed her drink and sat down beside the other woman.

They spent the next hour talking and laughing. Cat always looked forward to these late night chats. It was a way for her and Kara to spend time together outside of boss/employee roles. Even if Kara wasn't quite ready to admit her secret identity yet. When they talked like this as if the whole world had faded away and it was just them. In that time, nothing else mattered. But then they heard the fire trucks go by and they both remembered that Supergirl had a job to do.

“Supergirl?” Cat called as the hero started to fly away.

She returned, her feet landing on the balcony with a spot thud. “Yes, Miss Grant.”

Cat’s voice was soft. “Promise me something.”

“Anything.” She said without a hint of hesitation.

“Promise me you won’t die.” Kara winced at the slight hitch in Cat’s voice.

“Miss Grant, I-”

“This city, it needs you. There are people who depend on you, who care about you and are concerned about you when you’re out there saving the city.” She paused, “I-I get worried.”

She let her hand rest on the other woman’s arm for a moment. “I’ll be careful.”

“Promise?” She whispered, it wasn’t like her to be this vulnerable but she couldn’t help it.

Her eyes never left Cat’s. “Promise.”

Then something that neither of them thought was going to happen that night, she pulled Cat into her and placed her lips delicately onto the other woman. The kiss was short and she barely applied any pressure but she's be lying if she said that she didn't feel electricity crackle through her.

“I have to go. But I...” She whispered as she pulled away, not daring to look at the other woman. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your thoughts make my day.


End file.
